You Made a Choice to Be Good
You Made a Choice to Be Good is the eleventh episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and sixty-sixth episode of the series overall. Summary WHEN EVIL RETURNS – Cade returns to Mystic Falls and presents Damon and Stefan with additional assignments, each with unthinkable consequences. Even with tension growing in their friendship, Caroline and Matt do their best to protect the town's residents from Cade's appetite for their souls. Bonnie and Enzo hit the road on a romantic trip, taking the bell with them in hopes to keep it safe.http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/01/the-vampire-diaries-episode-811-you.html Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John Recurring Cast *Wolé Parks as Cade *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Co-Starring *Reece Odum as Realtor Trivia *Antagonists: Cade and Stefan. * In the promo, Cade offers Damon a deal: he can kill 100 evil souls or the love of Stefan's life, Caroline, in their place. episode spoilers- *Bonnie and Enzo go on a roadtrip this week with the Bell. What do they get up to?Michael Malarkey: It's kind of equal parts romantic getaway and also a bit of a bucket list ticker. Bonnie is trying to convince Enzo to take the cure and also wants to take advantage of his immortality before he does that. She's like, "What are the things you want to do the most?" And so they go on this bucket list trip. We're going to see him, for example, driving a race car around a race track, which we shot at Atlanta Speedway, which is pretty cool. And he does things like skydiving and all that sh--. It's kind of a fun, little trip and also romantic, but not without its dangerous hiccups along the way.http://www.tvguide.com/news/the-vampire-diaries-michael-malarkey-enzo-bonnie/ *Is it hard for Bonnie and Enzo to balance such a potential turning point in their relationship with also fighting the devil? Malarkey: Yeah. It's a super mutli-layered situation going on here. They're trying to save the world as well as save themselves and build a relationship while all that sh-- is going on. But they're solid. They're in a great place and really love each other. We get to see a lot of that in this upcoming episode. Body Count *Barista - Gastrointestinal bleeding; killed by Cade *Coffeehouse Manager - Gastrointestinal bleeding; killed by Cade *Unknown Woman in Mystic Grill - Drained of blood; killed by Damon *Enzo St. John - Heart extraction; killed by Stefan Continuity *Lorenzo St. John and Dorian were last seen in The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch. *Elena Gilbert was mentioned. She was last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While and as archive footage in The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch. *Rudy Hopkins was mentioned. He was last seen in I Know What You Did Last Summer and as archive footage in True Lies. Locations Behind the Scenes *''"You made a choice to be good"'' is a line of Elena to Stefan from season one's Blood Brothers. *Hashtag during the airing is #BonenzoFeels Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Arcadius: "Tonight you will kill one hundred evil strangers or kill the love of your brother's life: Caroline Forbes." :Damon: "No, no, no." :Arcadius: "You can end this here and now with one particular soul." :Caroline: "Nobody else has to die." :Arcadius: "I beg to differ." |-|Trailer= :Arcadius: "By sundown tonight you will kill one hundred evil strangers or kill the love of your brother's life: Caroline Forbes." :Damon: "No, no, no." :Stefan: "She's just a stupid girl." :Damon: "The Devil can be killed." :Caroline: "You just need to change the equation." :Arcadius: "You can end this here and now with one particular soul." :Caroline: "Nobody else has to die." :Arcadius: "I beg to differ." |-|Sneak Peek= :Damon: "Where the hell is my brother?" :Arcadius: "Making up for your disappointing work ethic. I sent him on a task. You're wondering if I'm a hallucination. Well I assure you, I am very real." :Damon: "Noted. What brings you into town?" :Arcadius: "Upon the Maxwell Bell's eleventh ring, the boundary to hell broke down for a moment. I took the opportunity to step through and take up residence here since my disciples seem to require additional motivation." :Damon: "Don't think I wanna know what you did to motivate Stefan." :Arcadius: "Fire is only one of the tools at my disposal but he hardly needed prompting to go back to work. Now it's your turn to make up the deficient. By sundown tonight you will kill one hundred people..." :Damon: "Here's the thing, I don't really feel like being your terminator anymore." :Arcadius: "Your feelings are non-issue. Our arrangement is very clear: Do as I say and you wont go to Hell. Disobey me and I send you there to stay. So here is your second option, if you object to quantity, I will accept quality instead." :Damon: "Quality? Like the Queen of England, quality?" :Arcadius: "Quality like... Caroline Forbes." :Damon: "Oh... well she a bit of a no fly zone, you know what I mean?" :Arcadius: "It's completely up to you. Before the sun goes down, kill one hundred evil strangers or kill the love of your brother's life." |-|Scene= |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 8x11 Promo "You Made a Choice to Be Good" (HD) Season 8 Episode 11 Promo The Vampire Diaries You Made a Choice to Be Good Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 8x11 Sneak Peek "You Made a Choice to Be Good" HD Season 8 Episode 11 Sneak Peek The Vampire Diaries You Made a Choice to Be Good Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD You Made a Choice to Be Good The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 8x11 You Made a Choice to Be Good 1.jpg 8x11 You Made a Choice to Be Good 2.jpg 8x11 You Made a Choice to Be Good 3.jpg 8x11 You Made a Choice to Be Good 4.jpg 8x11 You Made a Choice to Be Good 5.jpg 8x11 You Made a Choice to Be Good 6.jpg 8x11 You Made a Choice to Be Good 7.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-11-11_Carol_Banker_Twitter.jpg|Carol Banker November 11, 2016 2016-11-10_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey November 10, 2016 2016-11-07_Jamon_Allen_Brown_Instagram.jpg|©Jamon Allen Brown November 7, 2016 2016-11-07_Brandi_Lindsey_Instagram.jpg|©Brandi Lindsey November 7, 2016 2016-11-07_John_Tarro_Instagram.jpg|©John Tarro November 7, 2016 2016-11-07_Andi_Behring_Instagram.jpg|Andi Behring November 7, 2016 2016-11-07_Dayvid_Wilson_Instagram.jpg|©Dayvid Wilson November 7, 2016 2016-11-07_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey November 7, 2016 2016-11-07_Amber_Crowe_Instagram.jpg|©Amber Crowe November 7, 2016 2016-11-07_Lauren_Petzke_Instagram.jpg|©Lauren Petzke November 7, 2016 References See also Category:The Vampire Diaries television series Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight